1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative light devices and more particularly light devices suitable for festive decoration such as at Christmas time.
2. Background Art
Electrical light devices are commonly used for decoration purposes such as in Christmas. A plurality of lights such as colored lights and/or flashing lights are attached to Christmas trees and other ornaments in order to accentuate the decorative effect of such displays. The lights may be provided by fluorescent or LED light bulbs mounted to the ornaments. Due to that a large amount of electrical connection wiring and lights that are required for such lighted displays, they are very costly and time consuming to erect. Also, the numerous electrical connections are inherently prone to damage causing the entire light device to malfunction. Furthermore, when problems occur with one or some of the wiring and/or lights it is very difficult to repair and to replace the problematic wiring and/or lights. The decoration is also costly to operate particularly for fluorescent lights due to the relatively high electrical consumption by the large number of such light devices employed.
Some decorations utilize a plurality of elongated optic fibers bundled together and a light source is provided at one end of the bundle. The light is conducted through all the optic fibers to display it at all the free ends of the optic fibers as a plurality of light spots. The lighting effect of such decorations is rather limited. Also, such construction can not be utilized for accentuating the entirety of the actual ornaments such as a Christmas tree, and simulated snow flakes, and stars etc.